SDF-1 Macross
Series: Super Dimension Fortress Macross Name: SDF-1; Super dimension fortress Macross; Macross; ASS-1; Model: Supervision army gun destroyer; Giant mecha. Succesor: SDF-2 Megaroad 01 (Megaroad class colony ship) Captain: Bruno J. Global Modes: Battleship mode Storm Attacker mode Creator: Aliens (possibly supervision army) Allegiance: Supervision army (former); UN Spacy; Cpt. Bruno J. This Space fortress is probably the UN's most valuable asset in the war against the aliens as it is capable of space folds and subspace travels faster than light. It is the largest ship in the UN space fleet as it was able to hold a town of almost 96000 persons inside without much trouble. The alien technology used in this vessel was known as overtechnology. Its main machinery is composed of Macross heat pile system cluster, Macross gravity control system and a Macross Fold system cluster. Both its main vertical thruster and its main thruster are Macross Nozzle clusters. It is also equipped with Vernier thrusters a trait shared with the VFs. While being defended by a lot of mechas on its travel back to earth, it has been proved that this huge space ship doesn't lack fire power, supporting its fighters from the rear and sometimes going to the offensive itself sometimes specially to scape enemies the variable fighters alone can't handle. Its main cannon is known as Macross Bow-firing-super-dimension-ennergy cannon with beam polarizing converging system, its auxiliary cannons are 8 guided converging beam cannon systems, 4 high speed electromagnetic cannons of 178 cm of diameter. It is also equipped with various anti-cruisser and normal missiles. Storm Attacker When the Macross takes its Mecha form it is known as Storm attacker and is without a doubt the most power full weapon of space forces putting zentradis in a pinch every time its transforms. This huge Mecha implies a big change, because as the macross is on its cruisser form it doesn´t take the initiative when attacking but limits itself to support its mecha units, although on spaceship mode it has been seen attacking specially strong enemies, when taking this form it has been seen as the main attacker leading its fighter into battle as in this mode macross gains a complete power-up and is less fragile than its space battleship mode. This form has proven to be crucial in lots of battles. This mecha fire power is huge as it has been seen defeating various enemies at once, this could be seen in the final battle of the first space war. It has been seen using all of its weapons at once, with the possible exception of the main cannon. We could say that this form is the best weapon for both UN and nad news for the Zentradi as neither faction has a weapon that can outmatch macross in combat although the Zentradi come very close to do it. A little history It is known that the SDF-1 Macross was part of the supervision army, an alien race enemy of the zentradi, that together with them, led by a third race the protodeviln, that brainwashed both races, fought the stellar republic, but as the protodeviln lost the war both races remained as enemies. Thousands of years after that war in terrestrial year 1999 A.D a destroyer from the Supervision Army fell on one of the islands on Earth. This event lead to the conclusion that it would be better to unite Earth under a UN government, under the pretext of an alien attack, and lead to a war known as Union war. After the war was over, and the world was under UN rule, the zentradi attacked Macross city and the alien destroyed, which had been renamed as Macross and was a weapon of the UN forces. This lead to the events of SDF macross, depicted in the anime. After the war and for many years the SDF-1 would remain in the center of Macross city and act as planetarial defense in case of a new alien attack. Category:robots Category:SDF Macross Category:ships